


"Instead of coal, Santa now gives Naughty Helen ____?"

by ExplosiveRanga



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Happy Ending fic Exchange, Helen is Mrs claus, Nikola dressed as Santa, Nikola got a happy ending so it counts right?, new sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Their first Christmas in the New, Hollow Earth Sanctuary almost doesn't happen but with the hard work of the team and a very helpful Nikola, it goes off with a bang! (Title based on a Cards Against Humanity's card)
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla, mention of Henry/Erika, mention of Kate/Garris, mention of Will/Abby - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Happy Endings Fic Exchange Part Two





	"Instead of coal, Santa now gives Naughty Helen ____?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mudblood_and_Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/gifts).



> A very smutty, fluffy Secret Santa gift for Heather over on our Amanda Tapping Discord!

Christmas at the Sanctuary was never a dull affair. Not that any of the children who lived in house believed in a jolly red fat man teleporting across the world and morphing down chimneys to deliver presents that only they knew they wanted, but if anyone was going to embrace the holiday completely, it would be the Sanctuary.  
When Ashley and Henry were little, the Big Guy went completely out of his way to decorate for every occasion; in October, tiny paper bats hung from the high ceilings and large pumpkins with an array of humorous faces decorated the living rooms and staircases. For December, he and some of the flying abnormals hung garlands and fairy lights throughout the entrance hall; even the perimeter fence was decked in candy cane like ribbon. Every room had a tree and a menorah and he ensured every room was lit with a warm fire and had a hidden mistletoe for some added fun.  
This would be the first year without him. It wasn’t that Helen didn’t love christmas; as a little girl, her mother would take her to the Christmas markets and on their walk back to their home, they would sip on hot cocoa and join carolers on the street. No, Helen loved christmas but as she got older and she lost more of the people she loved, she found it harder to enjoy.  
This year had been a difficult one for everyone involved. She’d lost the Old CIty sanctuary and with it, retreated underground with what remained of her staff and her friends and now with December on her proverbial coat tails, she wondered how she could ever continue the traditions that her old friend had always worked so hard to uphold.

“...And I thought we could line the paths with them and then I could make some bigger ones to toss onto the roof --”  
“Henry,” the woman interrupted, rubbing her temples. “I’ll think about it but at the moment, I’ve more important things on my mind. Namely the new intake of abnormals coming down next week. We’ve still not fixed the heating in that wing and if they don’t have a warm enough environment, we may have some riots on our hands.”  
“Right, only--”  
“Please. Get it done. Then we’ll worry about the holidays.”  
She disconnected from the call and sat back in her chair, exhaling slowly as her eyes swept around the room. It was completely different from her old office and while she couldn’t help but miss it and all the history she had in that room, she was grateful that she even had a place to continue her work. There had been a few moments that she wondered whether her plans, all her scheming and hard work, would pay off or land them in an even bigger mess. So even though she had lost her home, the place that she had raised her daughter and adopted son, where she’d had lovers and friends and family and had so many memories, this new Sanctuary was what they all needed.  
The room was warm, lined with bookshelves that had yet to be filled completely. A plush seating area surrounded the fireplace (Nikola insisted that he install an electric fire but she’d refused; there was nothing more homely for her than a crackling warm hearth) and pictures of their fallen loved ones lined the windowsill that looked onto the courtyard. She’d never get used to that sight; lush green grass, native to hollow earth with a winding stone path down the middle that led to the travel system. Most of the residents resided in the building across the way, with the SHU and infirmary taking up the first basement of this wing. An artificial weather system, courtesy of Tesla, disguised the ceiling and sometimes when the rain would beat against her window and soak the seedlings in the new garden beds, she almost forgot where they were.

Before she knew it, it was the week of Christmas and she’d not even put up a tree yet so her team decided to take charge. It was Henry’s idea, of course, but Erika was immediately on board. Will and Kate agreed after a little bit of prodding but Nikola was harder to convince.

“And why would I do that, Huck?” The dark head was hunched over a microscope, not bothering to look up at the anxious werewolf.  
“It’s really important to us. The big guy used to do it every year since I can remember and--”  
“You’re not answering my question,” the vampire huffed, straightening up and reaching for a glass of wine.  
“It’s really important to Magnus. You know, the woman you’re in love with.” Nikola snarled behind the glass and shot Henry a dirty look. “I’m just saying. It’d be nice. Do it for her.”  
Nikola went back to his microscope, ignoring the man once again and Henry huffed as he turned back to the door just as Kate appeared, holding a Santa costume in hand.  
“Any luck?”  
Henry opened his mouth to reply but Nikola cut them off, snatching the costume from her.  
“What do you want me to do?”

“I really should get back. I have a mountain of paperwork to do,” Helen protested, practically being shoved into the dining hall. She felt Kate’s deft grip snatch the tablet from her, right before they stepped through the grand doors. Inside, the hall had been decked with lights and garlands; the long table had an array of steaming hams and turkey and some other native hollow earth delicacies. A giant, holographic christmas tree stood in the corner but it was what sat beside the tree that caught her interest.  
“Nikola?” She laughed. The vampire was sitting in a large chair, his body drowning in red velvet and fur but she’d recognise those dark eyes anywhere. He looked as though he was about to race out of there but she could tell that he was enjoying himself. A little Herusan child sat upon the man’s knee, telling him excitedly all of the different things she wanted for the holiday she didn’t celebrate and as Helen approached, Nikola shooed the child away, promising to do his best to meet her demands.  
“Thank you, Niko!” The child called. Helen cocked her brow, smirking as she got closer to the vampire who leaned back in his chair, arms outspread.  
“Hello Mrs Claus.”  
“So you do have a soft spot,” She teased, crossing her arms and he beamed.  
“You can never prove it.” Helen stopped right in front of him and the man’s grin only grew wider beneath the huge fake beard. “So? Are you going to sit down and tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”  
Helen laughed, shaking her head. “You’re impossible.” She looked around, feeling warm and fuzzy at the decorations around her. “You did all of this?”  
Nikola watched her fondly and shook his head. “No. It was Heinrich's idea. I just had to sit here and look pretty.”  
“Ah,” the woman smirked. “I’m sure you had your hands full then.”  
“Very funny. I know what you’re getting from Santa this year.”  
“Oh yes? What could that be? A visit from a handsome vampire perhaps?”  
“That’s what good girl’s get.” He watched a blush quickly bloom across her cheeks at the words of praise. “Santa thinks you’ve been very bad this year. And bad girls don’t get gifts.”  
“Santa needs to punish me then,” She teased, voice low so that only he could hear and she watched his eyes grow dark behind the fake spectacles. Before he could make a fool out of himself, Garris was calling everyone to the table for dinner. Helen pulled Nikola to his feet and left a kiss on his cheek before she disappeared to find her seat.  
The whole event lasted for several hours; after the meal, the children played a game of hide and seek while the rest of the Sanctuary enjoyed a few too many brandies and sweets. Erika was holding the chocolate pudding hostage and Abby had to hold Will back from stealing it from the very pregnant HAP. All the while, Nikola was making eyes across the table at Helen who was very pointedly ignoring him and his ridiculous beard but was thoroughly enjoying her stockinged foot teasing him beneath the table.  
Just after midnight, Helen bid her friends goodnight, giving Henry, Will, and Kate the biggest embraces of all. If it weren’t for Nikola and her team, she wasn’t sure there would have been Christmas in the Sanctuary this year and she would make certain that it was the best yet.

Helen waited in her room patiently; Nikola insisted that he had a few ‘holiday’ duties to take care of before he came to bed but Helen was too wired to sleep. Instead, she poured herself a glass of wine and made herself comfortable in her most festive lingerie, an emerald green lace babydoll that left little to the imagination. It was nice, she decided as she settled back against the headboard, legs tucked beneath her, the fireplace and a few candles the only light in the room, and a glass of wine in hand, to take some time for herself. Especially with the year they’d had, the holidays had snuck up on her and although the work wasn’t done, she had to remind herself that she deserved peace and quiet.  
She was halfway through a Dickens novel and a bottle of wine when the bedroom door clicked shut. Helen looked up as Nikola sauntered in, still sporting the quite ridiculous suit and beard, and when he spotted her, he growled softly, leaning back against the door. She closed the book and put it with her glass by the bed.  
“Hello Santa,” she purred. “Don’t you usually come down the chimney?”  
“Only if you’ve been good. And you, my dear Helen, haven't been good.”  
“Me? Why, I’ve never been anything but!”  
By now, Nikola was beside her, standing between her spread legs. She grinned up at him as he smoothed a hand over the swell of her breast, her nipple hard beneath the delicate fabric. The woman pressed into his touch, her cheeks red from wine and arousal and Nikola had to remind himself to stay in character.  
“I did say you’d be punished, didn’t I, Mrs Claus?” He leaned in close enough to smell her desire.  
Helen licked her lips and met his in a quick kiss, biting down hard on his bottom lip as she withdrew. Before Nikola, she’d never been considered bratty in bed but this man brought out sides of her that, sometimes, not even she realised existed.  
“Certainly, Mr Claus.” Nikola grinned hungrily as she shuffled back on the bed, climbing to her knees. As she moved, her quick hands swiped the hat from his head, placing it on hers instead.  
She was a sight, breasts heaving beneath the sheer lingerie, cheeks pink, dark curls framing her face perfectly, ruined only by the garish red velvet cap. He took the hint, abandoning the beard, glasses and coat before he climbed onto the bed and moved towards her. As soon as he was within reach, Helen wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again, properly this time and without the plastic hairs between them. Her trained fingers pushed underneath his sweater, feeling their way across the warm expanse of his back, fingertips tracing up and down his spine as their mouths moved together. She could feel his semi hard cock pressed against her thigh and she moaned gently, breaking the kiss to free him of his shirt, a small cushion that had been his ‘belly’ dropping to the floor with his clothes.  
Nikola moved back to take off his pants and as soon as he was naked, he was back on her, his mouth finding her fleshy thigh. Fingers wound through his hair as he moved the kisses along her alabaster skin. Helen had forgone underwear so when Nikola looked up from his vantage point, he could see the glisten of her pussy lips beneath the blonde curls and even without his vampire sense, her scent was overwhelming. He held himself back, taking a moment to steady himself with a gentle bite to her thigh. That drew a moan from her and her grip in his hair tightened.  
“Nikola,” Helen gasped, her hips thrusting against nothing and he pushed her back down gently.  
“Oh, I see, so now you want to be a good girl.” He brushed his thumb along her labia slowly and she quivered under his touch, wrapping her legs around his torso. He gave her a shark-like grin before leaned in and swiped his tongue through her folds, using his free hand to spread her open. He focussed on her clit with a few, targeted licks before he started the circuit all over again.  
Helen’s moans only egged him on but Nikola knew he had to focus. After a few more minutes, he pulled back to gaze up at her. Her forehead was moist with sweat and her hair stuck to her face; she’d always said he was a snake bastard and that wasn’t just a reference to his attitude. Nikola knew Helen like the back of his hand and he could  
tell that if he didn’t stop now, she’d be cumming eagerly and he’d let her.  
The vampire replaced his tongue with his fingers, stroking her swollen clit slowly; with every touch, a shiver ran through her body and she moaned, desperate for the touch that threw her over the edge. Moving up her body, his lips found hers and Helen leaned into the kiss enthusiastically, their tongues winding together, sharing the taste of her arousal and wine as her hand reached for his erect cock. Nikola’s hips bucked into the unexpected touch and he growled, reaching absently for the bottle of lube that sat on the bedside table.  
As he slathered the cool liquid onto himself, wiping the excess between her pink opening, he caught sight of her smirk and pushed himself into her at a painstakingly slow pace.  
“Bloody hell,” she whined but that wasn’t good enough for Nikola. He wanted the woman, so prim and proper and polite as she usually was, to swear for him. He thrust into her gently, slowly, drawing the anguish out for both of them but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up this torture for long so he eased her thighs up, her knees bent, feet in the air as he started pounding into her.  
Helen gasped, each thrust pushing him deeper and deeper into her and she held on for dear life, fingers digging into his back, teeth buried in her lip as his mouth found her throat. Just as she was getting used to the rhythm and that wave in her stomach was cresting into a tsunami, he changed positions, leaving her empty and keening as he sat back. Her nightie was a mess, her breasts spilling over the cups of the lingerie and god knows where the Santa hat had fallen to.  
“Turn over for me,” Nikola all but growled, his palm smoothing over her hip and she obliged without complaint, rolling over onto her knees, arse in the air, a pillow under her elbows. He took a moment to admire her, cheeks spread, her womanhood pink and exposed to him and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her back as he eased himself back into her. He didn’t let up this time, holding her hips as he slammed into her, their bodies moving together in a well practiced dance.  
“Fuck, fuck, bloody fuck,” Helen cursed, pushing back against him. Nikola laughed breathlessly against the skin of her neck and he could feel her walls tightening around him. Before he could push her over the edge, he pulled out, his own orgasm right there. She whined at the loss of contact but his hand was around his hard length, stroking himself to completion without her. His fingers dug into her hip as he came, his knees shaking beneath him and he caught himself before he fell against her messy back.  
The vampire flopped to the side, not bothered for the moment about the mess he’d made but he felt Helen beside him, looking a right state, if not a little desperate. She peppered kisses across his jaw, fingers dancing across his hairless chest but he moved away from the touch, a devilish smirk on his face.  
“Thank you, dear,” he teased, kissing her cheek quickly before he stood. She watched as he moved towards the ensuite.  
“You’ve got to be joking,” Helen protested but the grin only grew.  
“I told you, bad girls don't get presents.” And with that, he shut the bathroom door behind himself and locked it.  
There were still 5 more days until Christmas and Helen knew then and there, that she would get back at him before the end of it.


End file.
